Cierra los Ojos y Pide un Deseo
by 39medalla
Summary: Twilight invita a Fluttershy a ver una lluvia de meteoritos


_**Cierra los Ojos y Pide un Deseo.**_

El grito de la tetera, entró rompiendo el silencio de la casa de campo. Fluttershy corrió, tomo el mango y tiro de él antes de que pudiera despertar a cualquiera de sus amigos animales. Ella suspiró. Había sido un día largo; todos los animales especialmente Ángel había sido difícil, y ella necesitaba un poco de tiempo para relajarse.

Fluttershy se sirvió una taza de té, y luego se acostó en el sofá y tomó un sorbo de té. Ahora bien, esto es agradable, pensó. Se estiró, sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos desvanecerse un poco.

El silencio parecía casi discordante a raíz de todo el caos que había llenado el lugar antes.

Con los animales dormidos, en realidad era un poco solitario en la casa de campo. Fluttershy probablemente podría haber remediado esto por los mimos de uno de los animales bebés. Ella no podía ignorar sus necesidades por el simple hecho de tener un poco de compañía.

Ella trajo la copa de nuevo a sus labios, sólo para descubrir que estaba vacío. Eso había sido rápida. Fluttershy suspiró de nuevo. Ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para disfrutar plenamente de su te. Sin embargo, ella había hervido agua suficiente para hacer al menos una taza o dos más...

Una serie de golpes se entrometió en el silencio. La inclinación de la cabeza, Fluttershy se acercó a la puerta.

Twilight se quedó ahí de pie, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tenía un telescopio flotando a su lado.

"Hola, Fluttershy." Ella se movió. "Um, yo sé que es tarde, pero ¿Sabes de algunos buenos lugares para observar las estrellas fuera de la ciudad?"

Fluttershy parpadeó. "¿No tienes un observatorio en el castillo?"

"Bueno..." dijo Twilight, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. "Resulta que con todas las luces encendidas por la noche, hay demasiada contaminación lumínica, por lo que no puedo ver la mayoría de los lugares de interés turístico astrológico." Ella suspiró. "Si no puedo ver nada, tiene sentido no."

"Supongo que si." Fluttershy se frotó la barbilla. "Hay un solo lugar... a veces me voy allí y a ver las estrellas."

"¿En serio?" Las orejas de Twilight se animaron. "¿Podrías mostrármelo?"

Fluttershy miró hacia atrás dentro de la cabaña. Nada se movía, y ella no oyó ningún ruido salvo por los ronquidos de Harry. Volviéndose, ella sonrió. "Sí, creo que puedo."

Twilight sonrió. "¡Genial! Muéstrame el camino".

_**...**_

El camino era apenas perceptible, regalado sólo por la ligera curvatura de una pequeña parcela de césped o para el final de una rama de árbol. Fluttershy pisó ligeramente para tratar de que siga siendo así, y señaló que Twilight hizo lo mismo. Bueno, probado, de todos modos. Caminando en las calles pavimentadas aparentemente no ofrecía muchas oportunidades para un pony para practicar esa habilidad.

El rugido era débil podía oír desde la parte más profunda de la selva, y Fluttershy oyó el leve jadeo de Twilight justo detrás de ella. Twilight fue tan cerca que Fluttershy estaba seguro de que ella sintió que su amiga el rose contra ella una o dos veces.

La trayectoria curva a la derecha, de nuevo hacia el borde del bosque. Oyó Twilight respirar un suspiro de alivio mientras se alejaban de los rugidos.

Los árboles y la hierba alta dio paso a un amplio claro, plano donde la hierba era más corta y, más importante aún, el cielo estaba despejado.

"Aquí estamos," dijo en voz baja Fluttershy.

Twilight parecía muy sorprendida por los alrededores. "Es perfecto", susurró. Se volvió a Fluttershy. "Gracias."

Fluttershy sonrió. "De nada." Ella vio como Twilight desplegó una manta.

"¿Hey, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy se volvió para ver tímida sonrisa de Twilight. "Um, ¿te importaría permanecer alrededor? No estoy seguro de que voy a ser capaz de encontrar mi camino por mi cuenta".

Parecía grosero señalar que Twilight podía tele transportarse. Tal vez algo lo impidió, como el bloqueo de Everfree de la magia. Si ese fuera el caso, podría ciertamente entender el temor de perderse en el bosque Everfree. En cualquier caso, parecía una opción mejor que sentarse solo en casa.

"Bueno."

Twilight le sonrió, palmeando el lugar a su lado. "¡Vamos, hay un montón de espacio para dos!"

Fluttershy se acercó y se sentó al lado de su amiga. La manta era muy suave. Se imaginó que debía haber sido hecha de algodón de alta calidad o de algún otro material.

Tirar algo de su alforja, Twilight se acercó más. "He traído un termo de chocolate caliente. Sin embargo yo no tengo ninguna copa. Espero que no te importe." Se mordió el labio.

La idea de compartir una bebida, presionando sus labios contra algo en los que Twilight hacia puesto los labios antes había hecho a Fluttershy tocado su calor hacia arriba. "No me importa", dijo ella sin pensar.

Twilight dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Bueno," dijo ella. Ella tomó un sorbo, y luego se lo pasó a Fluttershy, quien también tomó un sorbo. Fluttershy miró en chispeantes ojos violeta de Twilight. Se sentía cálido en el interior, mucho más caliente que un sorbo del chocolate caliente debería haber hecho sentir.

"Así que, eh, ¿qué exactamente es lo que buscas, Twilight?"

Twilight dirigió la vista hacia las estrellas. "Según mis cálculos, debería haber una lluvia de meteoros esta noche." Ella suspiró. "Por supuesto, no son siempre fáciles de predecir, así que traje esto" tomo el telescopio "En caso de que no pude conseguir una buena vista... pero no creo que lo necesite."

Ella tarareó pensativo. "Usted escogió un muy buen lugar."

El cumplido hizo Fluttershy sentir que estaba flotando fuera de la tierra.

Twilight, sin embargo, estaba todavía demasiado absorto en el cielo para darse cuenta. Apoyando la cabeza en su pezuña, se volvió a Fluttershy. "La lluvia de meteoros podría tomar toda la noche, Fluttershy. ¿Todavía quieres quedarte?"

Sonriendo suavemente, Fluttershy asintió. "No me importa. Los animales no me necesitarán hasta la mañana".

Twilight sonrió. "Bueno. Realmente me gustaría la compañía." Ella rodó sobre su espalda, lo que provocó Fluttershy a hacer lo mismo. Cada uno de ellos tomó otro sorbo de cacao.

A pesar del constante chirrido de los grillos y ulular ocasional de un búho, se sentaron casi en silencio. Cada cierto tiempo se tomaría vueltas con el termo, o una brisa habría crujir los árboles y hacerlos temblar, pero era en su mayoría aun cuando se sentaron y miraron a las estrellas.

"Es tan hermosa, ¿no?", Dijo Fluttershy.

Twilight sonrió ligeramente. "Seguro que lo es. Aunque..." Su sonrisa se aligero. "No le digas a la Princesa Luna, pero no es la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida."

Fluttershy se sentó. "¿Cuál es la cosa más bonita que has visto en tu vida?", Pregunto ella, pero Twilight ya estaba buscando a través de sus alforjas de nuevo.

Ella sacó una pequeña bolsa de plástico. "¿Sandwich?"

Fluttershy tomó el sándwich, teniendo en voz baja un bocado. "Mmm, ¡margaritas! Mi favorito ", dijo, dirigiéndose a Twilight.

Twilight sonrió. "El mío también", dijo ella, agarrando uno para ella.

Se sentaron allí por un tiempo, tranquilamente comiendo sus bocadillos, antes de Fluttershy se quedó sin aliento y apunto hacia arriba.

"¡Mira!"

Un pequeño hilo de meteoros cruzó el cielo antes de parpadear a cabo.

"¡Pide un deseo, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy cerró los ojos. Acostado aquí, al lado de una de sus mejores amigas con la que había compartido una agradable velada con ella, sabía, sin duda, lo que ella quería más que a nada. Se preguntó si Twilight hubiera deseado algo para ella misma.

Ella abrió los ojos, mirando a Twilight que estaba mirando hacia el cielo. Ella inclinó la cabeza. "¿No vas a tomar notas o algo así?"

Twilight se echó a reír. "Yo ya hice un estudio sobre las lluvias de meteoros hace años." Ella se inclinó más cerca. "Ahora estoy estudiando si los deseos se hacen realidad sobre los meteoros."

"¿Qué es lo que deseaste?"

Twilight se echó a reír de nuevo. "¡Todo pony sabe que decirle a alguien un deseo le hace perder su magia!" Ella sonrió. "Los resultados no son concluyentes hasta el momento, pero me siento optimista."

"Ah." Fluttershy rodó hacia atrás. "Espero que usted consigue su deseo, Twilight."

"Yo también," Twilight dijo, suspirando. Ella agarró el termo, sólo para abrirlo y mirar dentro. Con el ceño fruncido, ella se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Parece que estamos sin cacao, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy se mordió el labio. Un viento frío soplaba ráfaga sobre ella, haciéndola temblar. "¿Cómo vamos a mantener el calor, entonces?"

"Bueno..."

Twilight se removió. "Yo podría doblar la manta sobre nosotros, pero no sé si te gustaría tenerme muy cerca."

Fluttershy creyó ver su rostro enrojecer.

"¿Así que... básicamente tenemos que abrazarnos para mantener el calor?" Pensamientos invasivos de ser flanco a flanco con Twilight llenó la mente de Fluttershy, y ella no estaba segura de querer que se detengan. Ella, sin embargo, quiere que su cara se detuviera de cada vez más estar caliente.

"Esa es una manera de decirlo." Twilight se mordió el labio. "Pero sólo si usted está de acuerdo"

Fluttershy se acercó más, casi pegada a Twilight. Oyó Twilight exhalar, y luego sintió la manta cubriéndolas a las dos. Ahora estaban presionadas uno contra el otro.

Twilight se sentía caliente contra el costado de Fluttershy. Sus músculos estaban tensos, pero ellos se relajaron cuando Fluttershy le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los destellos en el cielo hicieron poco para iluminar el campo, pero Fluttershy los vio reflejados en los profundos ojos violetas de Twilight. Esos ojos violetas profundos miraron hacia los azul cian de ella, con gran sorpresa. Fluttershy sintió una presión, y pronto todo era de color púrpura como ella cerró los ojos y besó a su amiga.

Twilight respiró hondo y se apartó un poco, pero Fluttershy abrió los ojos para ver la sonrisa de Twilight para otro beso. La lluvia de meteoros fue olvidada. Este destello de luz fue el único que le importaba que sus labios se encontraran y se fundieran y se convirtieran en uno, antes de tener que alejarse para respirar.

Fluttershy jadeó suavemente. "Wow ..." Susurró.

Twilight se rio. "Wow, de verdad." Fluttershy sintió a Twilight tocando su mejilla, sentía su aliento en su cuello.

"Ya se cumplió mi deseo," Fluttershy le susurró en el oído de Twilight.

"Mmm... el mío también."

Los dos se rieron, abrazadas cerca como la lluvia de meteoros se acercaba a su fin. Cada reflejo de los meteoritos pasando en sus ojos. Fluttershy le resultaba difícil apartarse de Twilight, sin embargo.

Finalmente, se quedaron en la oscuridad. "Ase un poco más de frio", dijo Fluttershy. A pesar de tener Twilight en sus cascos, se sentía un poco más frío.

Twilight sonrió tímidamente. "Bueno, hay una nueva luna mañana si quieres ver eso."

"Me encantaría."

Los dos se besaron y luego lentamente se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar de regreso, sus alas envueltas alrededor de la otra todo camino.

_**Si te sientes solo mira al cielo de noche y cada una de las estrellas que veas, te concederán un deseo.**__**  
><strong>__**(**__**Andrea Giménez Vila**__**)**_


End file.
